Yumi Naoko
|Equipment = Glock |Appears In = A Certain Magical Divinity }} is a major recurring character in A Certain Magical Divinity and is the main protagonist of A Certain Magical Master. ''She's a seventeen-year-old high school student from Academy City where she attends Eiri High School and is the top student in her class and school. Much like Touma Kamijou, she possesses a strange power despite being level 0 called '''Will Master' which grants her the ability to brainwash and control others as if they were her puppets and strips them of their free will. As a result of this, she's earned the title of the Puppet Master and is a frequent rival of Touma due to his objection to her power and how she frequently uses it without remorse against anybody that's in her way. Appearance Yumi has the appearance of a young Japanese teenage girl with black hair and violet eyes. She mostly appears wearing her school uniform which consists of a light tan vest over a white shirt complemented with a pink and red bow-tie on the top. She also wears a pink and red skirt with white line markings as well and has pale skin with a white ribbon on the back of her hair. Personality At first glance, Yumi comes off as the ideal student being quite, calm, and following orders. She's very smart and shows off her intelligence on a daily basis making her one of the most intelligent students at her school. Off-school, she's usually carefree and reckless often spending time playing video games and goofing off whenever she isn't doing school work. This, however, is just surface detail as she puts on the facade to blend in at school. After discovering her power, she becomes attached to the Will Master power and frequently uses it. Whenever she uses it, she gets a sense of satisfaction and joy out of brainwashing and manipulating people as if they were her own personal puppets. She often uses the power on people she hates and is pleased whenever she uses it on them. Due to the frequent use of the power, Yumi uses her intelligence for her own selfish desires and typically plots out how she can get back and those who annoy her. Later on after discovering the Magic side, she tries to find out more about her power and ends up believing that some kind of spirit or supernatural entity had blessed her with it. As a result, she has a deep interest in the Magic Side and will use an opportunity she comes across in order to find a way to discover more information about it. As a result of the rapid use of the power, she becomes more and more corrupt with power the more she uses it. Yumi eventually begins to explore ways to get involved in the magic side seeing how it's the world that she's never seen before and believes that she can find out so much more than she knows already and wants to acquire such knowledge. Yumi herself is the opposite of Touma, in general, being a careless crook who uses her power for personal gain and satisfaction instead of the idealistic protective guardian and hero that Touma tends to be. Despite her careless nature, she does care for her sister Sakura and will use the Will Master to help benefit Sakura if needed. An example, when Sakura was held hostage by Luminous Path members, Yumi went in and rescued Sakura by using the Will Master on the insurgents to let her pass showing that she does care for her sister. Background Yumi was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan and was close to Academy City since she was born. At the age of 12, she was sent to Academy City as a result of her being a child prodigy and she proved herself worthy to be in Academy City upon entry as her intelligence and knowledge only grew from there. She tried out to see if she could develop an esper power but couldn't and was labeled as a level 0 but it didn't phase her that much. During her studies to try to leave the level 0 territory she resided in, she realized her power after getting into a fight with her roommate where she ordered her to shut up and not only did she do that, she ended up following her every command. Yumi was shocked but ended up testing it out and discovered that she had the ability to control the actions of another person and control them as if they were puppets. After discovering this power, she ended up using it instead of trying to develop an esper power and called it Will Master. Chronology Black Hand Arc During an operation being conducted by GROUP on behalf of the council, Yumi was in school when she got the word that her sister, Sakura, was harmed when Awaki Musujime had seen her and had construction materials collapsed on her during the mission in an attempt to cover up their tracks and eliminate any eyewitnesses as they were ordered to kill them. Out of revenge, Yumi heads to the hospital and sees Sakura where she tells her that a red haired girl (Awaki) had injured her and so, Yumi goes on a manhunt after her and eventually comes across her after analyzing security footage from facilities that she broke into and eventually found out that Awaki operated in the poorer areas of Academy City and spent time there until she found Awaki and used the Will Master on her. Awaki then becomes brainwashed and reveals to Yumi why she attacked Sakura and how she was ordered to kill her to eliminate potential witnesses but secretly regretted it. Yumi was surprised and then had Awaki admit that she works for the council but she begins to struggle internally as a result of Yumi's control over her mind as a side effect of the Will Master being used on other people but she remains under Yumi's control. Frustrated that she couldn't find more information about the council out of Awaki, Yumi had Awaki kidnapped and brought her back to Yumi's dorm room. Yumi then took a shower afterward while Awaki lay unconscious and eventually woke up to find herself tied up and gagged. After her shower, Yumi walked out and got dressed and afterward opened up her closet where she talked to a bound and gagged Awaki. She admitted that she won't harm her but, she wants more information and so, Awaki will be her prisoner. During this time, Awaki had tinkled with her rope bindings and broke free to tie up Yumi. Before she could be gagged, Yumi used the Will Master and had Awaki stop and untie her and tie herself up instead. She then had Awaki made to become her personal spy and would rely upon information about GROUP to her. Awaki accepted and then turned off her Will Master. Awaki then fell unconscious while Yumi untied herself and sent Awaki home after locating her dorm. Orsola Rescue Arc During her escape from the clutches of the Roman Catholic Church, Orsola Aquinas hides out in Academy City and while waiting for a bus on the outskirts of the city, Yumi comes across her. She's surprised that a nun is around and asks why she's even here and she says why and Yumi takes her back to her dorm. Amakusa Christians however, begin chasing after she and Touma go out looking for her along with Index, Anto, Kanzaki, and Stiyl and eventually, Touma finds out where Orsola is after Styl informs him on the phone that he saw her with Yumi on a security camera while looking for where Orsola would be. He then goes with Anto to the restaurant they were at and eventually chased them down after they got there when the two girls left and managed to catch up to them. Touma tells Yumi that Orsola is being tracked down by unknown strangers and that he knows where to bring her. Yumi, also being concerned for Orsola's safety since they just met, decides to go along and forces Touma to reluctantly accept and have him explain what's going on and why they can't call Anti-Skill. They head to the meeting place where Orsola is surprised when a group of Amakusa Christians use an underground magic technique and stole her from beneath them. Help eventually arrived from Agnese Sanctis and her forces where they had offered their services to save Orsola and Touma ended up joining them along with Stiyl, Kanzaki, Index, Anto, and Yumi who snuck along but eventually revealed herself to be very useful with the Will Master. Yumi and Touma eventually came across Orsola who was bound and gagged with tape that was covered with a magic symbol so that no one else but magicians could undo it. Touma freed Orsola and Yumi used her power to brainwash and knock out the Amakusa Christians and then later Agnese Forces after they were revealed to be one real people chasing after Orsola. Yumi eventually joined up with Touma and the Amakusas to head out and save Orsola and they did find them at a cathedral. There, they battled against Agnese and her subordinates and Yumi had many of them brainwashed to serve by her side while she stared in awe and amazement at the sheer power of magic. Following the battle, Orsola was saved and was delivered bak to the Anglican Church and Necessarius where she'd be safe. Everyone had gone home, including Yumi, and upon returning to her dorm, she ran into Awaki who was searching her whole dorm. Upon seeing each other, Awaki teleported to Yumi to grab her and cover her mouth and then explain how she lost her phone and remembered seeing her and wondered if she had it. Yumi then said yes and gave Awaki her phone and she then asked Yumi why she had it and how she remembered seeing Yumi but didn't remember anything else after that. Yumi then told Awaki that she was knocked unconscious by a falling crate and she took her back to Yumi's dorm before locating Awaki's dorm that she found via her student ID and saw her dorm room number written on a sticky note on it and took her back there after realizing that Awaki was fine. She bought it and went home with Yumi smiling after she left knowing that the Will Master was able to cover up her tracks and Awaki wasn't aware of her brainwashing. In the aftermath of the event, Yumi notices that undercover agents are active as reported by Awaki and she then proceeded to use her Will Master on them. At Eiri High School, she manages to have most of the agents ignore her one of them being her classmate, Kubo Ryushi, and is seemingly in the clear with only one known exception that Yumi doesn't know. Will Master Arc One week before the Daihasei Festival, Yumi has seen training at the gym and is swimming. She's seen at the top of her class and shows off to both her classmates and her teacher, Sakai Kahori, who she has a rivalry with. One day after gym, however, Yumi is called in by Kahori and is lured away to a secret hiding spot where Kahori shows footage on her tablet that she knows what Yumi's been doing and that it shocks her. Before she could act, however, Kahori put her hand over Yumi's mouth and brought her to a secret elevator. There, Yumi was quickly tied up and a cloth was put over her mouth to gag her. Kahori then revealed her base of operations and reveals herself to be an agent of the Academy City Security Bureau. A bound and gagged Yumi was then placed on a chair while Kahori takes off her jacket and shows off her entire bikini while overlooking the security monitors. Kahori mocks Yumi at first knowing that she can't do anything being bound and gagged but, Yumi summons Kubo and he manages to both free her and capture Kahori. Yumi then takes over the facility while Kahori is tied up and gagged and struggles in her chair while Yumi becomes her puppet master and brainwashes Kahori into becoming her own pawn. Abilities Will Master The is Yumi's primary ability and her default power. It grants her the ability to brainwash and control people as if they were puppets and effectively strips away their free will, hence the name. The power is effective when Yumi looks someone in the eyes for the first time and concentrates on them both physically and mentally. She then lets out an order to them and them then effectively obey her and whatever she tells them to do. Eye contact is needed when brainwashing someone for the first time but after that's done, she can command them to do any command that she lets out. Yumi can also establish a mental connection with a person so that she can have them help her without needing to expose herself vocally or in the event that she's gagged. After having someone brainwashed, they have their memories altered so that they forget that they were brainwashed and when they're let go and not under control, they only remember what they did the last time prior to being brainwashed which helps keep Yumi's power a secret. Touma is one of the only people other than Yumi to known about the Will Master after seeing Yumi use it against the Amakusa Christians when she joined him to rescue Orsola Aquinas from the Amakusa Church. It's only known weakness is that Yumi cannot brainwash others instantly if she's gagged and is blindfolded so that she can't brainwash others for the first time. The mental connection can also pose a problem if Yumi isn't concentrated or her pawn is aware of her abilities and actively resists resulting in a massive headache and Yumi to be knocked out. This can only be overcome the more Yumi uses and gets control over the Will Master. Category:Characters Category:False Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Academy City Students Category:Espers Category:Level 0 Espers Category:Kamijou Faction Members Category:Naoko Faction Members